


McRick go on vacation

by Boysnextdoor, starkickback



Category: Peter Rabbit (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Tracks (2013)
Genre: Adventure, Anal Sex, Kylux Big Bang 2019, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysnextdoor/pseuds/Boysnextdoor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkickback/pseuds/starkickback
Summary: Rick drags Thomas to a jungle adventure. The picture is Thomas jumping on Rick scooby doo style. I imagine Thomas might need help with aloe and sunscreen. While rick is randomly hot kind and capable. Maybe it’s something we’re Rick walks Thomas through the jungle for an adventure but it that with Rick taking Thomas to a 5 star resort as a surprise. And Thomas is very greatful after being for it. Because he really isn’t made for it. He can fly a plain and all but no not the jungle - he can’t even name half of the things in here.





	McRick go on vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Words by me with art by the wonderful starkickback!

The trip was supposed to be a “chill vacation”. So far, it did not seem very “chill”. Thomas probably had a vacation spreadsheet somewhere. In fact, he probably had a whole outlook calendar set up. Thomas prepared like he was going to his own TEDtalk: how to micromanage your own vacation.

Rick wanted to go somewhere with a pool where he could bang the bejeezus out of his hot, uptight boy toy. People told him it was a bit early in the relationship to go on a vacation together, but those people didn’t understand how difficult it was to get Thomas into bed. Rick needed to pull out all the stops, so he suggested a vacation.

The trouble started when he underestimated Thomas’s enthusiasm for research. A short eighty hours of research later (“Rick please, it’s just a few nights without sleep! I got us an unbelievable deal.”) and Thomas chose the perfect resort deep in a South American jungle that Rick had yet to learn how to pronounce. Thomas curated all the activities himself, leaving nothing to chance. He cross-referenced reviews, listened to bloggers, called hotels. It was a bit much. Too bad there was nothing to advertise “a great place to pound uptight boytoy into the mattress”.

Moments into opening the door to their suite, Rick realized he had not seen the itinerary Thomas made. Was there time scheduled for a trip to poundtown? Was there an appointment in the calendar for “boning down: location: hotel bed”?

Or worse- what if Thomas didn’t leave any time for- those- kinds of activities?

“Is this our bed?” asked Rick.

Thomas nodded in his shy kind of way. He looked around the hotel room in fake interest, trying to avoid any association between himself and the bed in question.

Rick lunged forward, wrapping Thomas in his arms. Rick carried him to the bed with the enthusiasm of a newlywed.

“Hey!” Thomas landed on the bed with a sufficient bounce.

“I wanted to see what the bed looked like with you on it,” Rick crawled on top of him. His legs straddled Thomas’s waist. “is this is okay? I want you...”

“O-Okay.”

“Kiss me?”

Thomas obliged, with a small unsexy peck on the lips. It was not what Rick wanted. Thomas tried to distract from the arousal in Rick’s face. And other places. He fidgeted between Rick’s legs.

Rick rolled, reversing their positions so that Thomas straddled him. Thomas shrieked and it was adorable.

“You, you don’t pick me up like that when I’m at home!” He put his hands on Rick’s well-muscled frame. Felt his body heat. The taut muscle straining against the fabric of his shirt. Thomas decided against such an intimate touch.

“We’re not at home, we’re on vacation,” Rick said. “I thought maybe we could try something. Maybe one of those ‘unspeakable’ acts you’re always promising….”

Even the mention of THOSE kinds of things was too much. Thomas had an exhaustive list of things indefinitely “saved for later”.

Rick slid his hands up underneath Thomas’s sweater. Thomas’s skin was smooth, warm, with just a hint of hair below his navel…

Thomas halted Rick’s hands by dismounting. He adjusted his sweater and sped to the bathroom. Rick heard water running and imagined Thomas talking to himself again. Actually he didn’t even imagine it, he heard it.

“Get it together, Thomas! You’re a grown man, there is no reason to get distracted like some horny teenager-“

This self-talk went on for a minute. Long enough for Rick to check out Thomas’s schedule. Thomas’s phone password was easy to guess, Rick had cracked it weeks ago while trying to find out what kind of porn he liked. It turns out that Thomas had nothing even remotely interesting in his apps or search history. Just a lot of google searches about rabbits.

Rick confirmed that Thomas created a special travel calendar for this vacation. It was just as he feared: back-to-back obligations. The trip was planned with A, B, and C choices for every afternoon. According to the calendar they were running right on schedule to watch the sun set from the east ballroom. Wherever that was. Thomas probably knew.

Rick set the calendar aside because frankly it was depressing to look at.

“Rick?” Thomas came striding back in, a new man. Whatever voices he talked to were tucked away safely where they belonged.

“Rick, come on get up!” Thomas checked his calendar, packed his fannie pack. Yes, he had a fannie pack, more on that later. “Rick we are running right on time to see the sun set from the east ballroom! According to the blogs this is a must-see for this resort!”

On the calendar, Rick hadn’t seen time set aside for “poundtown” or “thrussy diving”. They landed less than 30 minutes ago and the next four hours were planned as a whirlwind of resort activity. Internally, Rick groaned. Externally he also groaned.

_______________________

This vacation was lowkey super expensive. Rick was not interested in spending it enjoying the hotel’s G-rated amenities. The huge bed with fresh sheets? Absolutely. Bathtub large enough to fit two? Oh I’m sure we could find something to do in there. Hot tub? Yeah, definitely something we can check out. Waking up at 7:00 a.m. to get a “good spot” in line for the breakfast buffet? Not on the list. Thomas insisted. Rick fought back his eager morning wood.

At least they had liquor at the buffet.

Rick sabotaged Thomas’s plans. He talked him into a small, “beginner—friendly” hike along the backroads and the jungle surrounding the hotel. They could see the one historic landmark in the area. Maybe fuck in the woods. What? Fuck in the woods? What?

Thomas clutched his white linen shirt. “I’m not dressed-“

“It doesn’t matter! Come on, babe. It’s a historic landmark. We should get a picture!”

Rick held up his camera, trying to sell this excursion.

“No, Rick. I- I got dressed for a different excursion-“

Rick didn’t have the heart to tell Thomas that it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter because Thomas didn’t own a single appropriate hiking outfit. His idea of “appropriate” outdoor wear was anything “plaid”. His fashion sense was impeccable, though not always practical. The outfit he was about to ruin cost as much as Rick’s rent.

“I suppose we can make changes to our schedule. Will we be back in time for the Latin lounge event?”

God, hopefully fucking not. Rick stole a piece of bacon off of Thomas’s plate. Okay, the food at the resort was the only G-rated amenity that could hang.

_______________________

The “historic landmark” was a plaque attached to a rock. It said something about a “fertility spirit” of the “local peoples”. Not very PC. Obviously put there by the hotel. Very whitewashed. The text was in a big paragraph and kind of TLDR. Rick did not read the rock. Thomas would read the whole thing and recite later.

“Okay, where should I stand for the picture?”

Rick recalled his earlier lie about taking a photo with the landmark. He brought his camera and everything. You know, like a liar.

He snapped a few quick shots of Thomas looking winded as fuck in front of this rock. Thomas was sweating inappropriately. His white linen “hiking outfit” was soaked through. He kept weirdly pulling at his clothes, adjusting something underneath. The types of briefs he favored were not practical for physical exertion. The lighting beneath the trees was terrible anyway. These photos would never see the light of day.

“Okay, I think I got it on the first try. So next-“

“Take a good one! I almost had a heart attack walking up that hill,” Thomas took his own pulse, just in case. This was not a neurotic thing it was actually pretty valid. Thomas didn’t get out much. Rick waited patiently for the confirmation.

“Nope, my pulse is fine. I can do another pose if you want-“

“Actually, there’s somewhere else I want to take you. A great photo op. It’s just over here-“

“Rick, we have already missed the lunch buffet. We are at risk of missing the salsa dancing class.”

“But it was on ‘yelp’. We have to go.”

Rick used the sickest machinations of his personality to convince Thomas that there was a super cool waterfall with yelp reviews. This was fake. Well, the waterfall was real but you can’t leave yelp reviews for natural landmarks. Could you? Rick had never been on “yelp”. He didn’t give a “fuck”.

Thomas’s white linen outfit was turning brown from his sweat and the dirt of the trail. Rick was just as filthy and sweat-soaked. It was hot, okay?

When they located the waterfall Rick stripped down and waded into the pool. The water was an unreal shade of blue. There was no concern for personal safety or hygiene Rick got in that damn water. It was beautiful enough that he actually ended up taking some pictures.

Sadly, Thomas lacked his enthusiasm for public nudity. He stood by the side of the waterfall checking his watch.

Rick set his camera near Thomas. “The water feels so nice.”

Thomas surveyed the waterfall. “I can see that.”

“Why don’t you get in with me?”

“In the waterfall? This is linen, Rick.”

Rick relaxed into the pool, fearing the worst for his vacation. This was likely the only chance to get Thomas to loosen up. And maybe get it in.

“Hey Thomas, give me your hand for a second?”

“No, because this is a trick.”

It was a trick. When Thomas refused to come around Rick pulled him into the pool underneath the waterfall. The two fell under the water, Thomas fully clothed.

When they came up for air, Rick found Thomas panting. His white clothes had turned see-through.

Now all the comments about “the right outfit” made sense. About dressing for “a different activity”. Underneath his white linen suit Thomas was wearing the sluttiest, raunchiest lingerie of all time. It was probably the hottest thing ever. And all wet? White linen suit see through?

“Whoa…”

Thomas made to cover his chest with his hands. “It was a surprise! It was very expensive! I was saving it!”

“What were you saving it for?” Rick pulled Thomas into a possessive kiss.

Thomas broke away, breathed into Rick’s ear. “I was saving it for us, for the vacation.”

“But the schedule-“

“Did you really think I would put the vacation schedule in the outlook calendar? I know you have my password, dumbass.”

Of course Thomas would have more than one calendar. Damn, obviously.

Thomas straddled Rick’s torso in the water. Rick ran his hands along the hem of his pants. “I am a dumbass. Can we get these off?”

His wet clothes landed on a nearby rock with a smack. Thomas stood naked in the lingerie. Well not naked. In lingerie. Use your imagination.

Rick traced the thong around the top of Thomas’s ass. “Can I take this off, too?”

“Maybe, tell me again how much of a dumbass you are.”

“I’m a dumbass. A big one.”

Thomas let Rick slide the thong off. It was thrown with the same carelessness as his other clothing. Rick took in the sight with his eyes, then his hands. The stockings were next. Then the rest of it. Thomas straddled him again, this time nude.

“Why don’t you get me out of here?” Thomas asked.

“You mean like? Like right now?”

Serious fooling around aside, Thomas didn’t give it up until they were out of the waterfall. Which was a bummer because fucking under a waterfall was on the bucket list. Rick would have to settle for fucking next to the waterfall. He laid Thomas on a bed of fire colored wildflowers, very instagram.  
  
Rick sat back basking in the heat, fully nude. The excitement of their first vacation distracted him from things that he would usually find embarrassing. He stroked himself to full hardness, which took about .0001 seconds. He was oddly comfortable being naked. He was so ready for this he was practically shaking. He was shaking.

Thomas rolled to his side. “You okay?”  
  
“Yeah. Yes. Yes I am.”  
  
Thomas climbed into Rick’s lap. He slowed his breathing, looked up at Rick. He let his hands wander up Rick’s thighs, then around his waist, before finally setting them down. He brushed his fingers against the texture of Rick’s skin.

“I’m gonna fuck you the way I dream about it,” said Thomas. “And I dream about it a lot”.

Rick sank back into the wildflowers while Thomas rode him. It was good. Really good. The pressure was fantastic; tight in the best kind of way. These “dreams” about fucking were like gentle love making dreams.

Thomas made a slow exhalation that turned into a moan. Then just swearing. Rick took the hint, pushed his hips up to thrust even deeper.  
  
“Fuck.” Thomas’s hips bucked. He dug his fingers into Rick’s thighs.  
  
“Slow,” Rick said. “This isn’t a dream. You can take your time. You’re not gonna wake up.”

Rick moved at a comfortable pace for himself. For Thomas this was agony. He made a serious of groans and what sounded like squeaks.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“You don’t need to be sorry,” Rick said. “I like. I like the noises you make.”  
  
“Fuck off.”

“Sorry, it’s your dream.”

Rick knew what Thomas wanted. But he also enjoyed watching Thomas’s skin flush. His chest heave. Thomas’s cute pink nipples peaked on his chest.  
  
Rick leaned back. Rolled his hips. “I can show you what my dreams are like, if you want.”

Thomas grabbed Rick’s thighs. “Please!”

Rick kept moving, but slowly. “You like that?”

“Harder. Nngh pleasee”

Rick’s breathing got heavy. His hips moved faster, deeper, to hit that sweet spot.   
  
“Yeah, like that”.  
  
He gripped the flesh on Thomas’s thighs. “don’t close your eyes.”

Thomas opened his eyes. “You’re gonna make me come. Oh fuck, you’re gonna make me come.”

“I hope so.”

Somewhere in the forest an ancient spirit was wrenched out of a thousand year sleep by the cries of lovers next to the sacred waterfall, wreathed in the fire covered flowers of sacred offering. The spirit woke up to investigate the strange humans who came to partake the sacred rite.

“It’s been a few thousand years,” the spirit floated towards the waterfall, not bound by a corporeal form. Just chilling. “I wonder if humans are the same?”

Thomas grabbed his cock, his hips moved in a frenzied rhythm. “Rick, just like that. Rick.”

His breathy moans were very much vocal now.

Rick watched the beautiful creature riding his cock. “You’re so fucking hot.”

His body twitched. He felt the warm slickness of his own come inside of Thomas. Each thrust got wetter, hotter. “Thomas-“  
  
“I can feel you,” Thomas said. “Don’t stop.”  
  
And he didn’t. Rick continued to roll his hips up through his orgasm.

“You’re sofuckinghot unghhh”

Thomas kept his hand busy. “Yeah, like that”.

Rick groaned into the air between them. “Ugh, Thomas.”

Thomas buckled forward over Rick. His hand moved over the tip of his cock.

Together they watched streaks of come land on Rick’s chest, his stomach. Thomas jerked his hips forward. He all but screamed Rick’s name.

The spirit wandered. These humans were a little pale looking but their offering was the same as always.

Rick did not know that Thomas was highly attuned to otherworldy beings (ghosts, talking animals, etc). Thomas was in an otherworldy state of bliss. His body rolled through waves of pleasure on top of Rick.

Thomas was in the middle of screaming “oh yeah fuck yeah” into the forest. His head lolled the to the side. For just a moment he caught a glimpse of the spirit peeking out between the trees (a white translucent non human entity floating off the ground). He wanted to say something but Rick was already on him about the whole “talking to yourself in public” thing. Instead Thomas averted his eyes and returned to pounding at Rick’s d with his ass.

Rick and Thomas returned to consciousness and relaxed in the flower bed. Maybe the rest of their vacation could be this awesome. There were so many things that Thomas had promised to do. Rick dreamed about the weight of Thomas’s cock on his tongue. The way his face looked during oral sex. Would Thomas pull his hair?  
  
Thomas groaned. Looked at Rick.

Rick looked at Thomas. He opened his mouth like he was about to speak. Nothing came out.  
  
“Ready to get out of here?” Thomas asked.  
  
“Only if you want to.”  
  
“What do you want to do?”  
  
“You,” he smiled. “Then sleep under the stars.” His cock would recover.  
  
“I don’t think so. We should head back. We can still make the buffet.”

This vacation was still at risk of turning into a scheduled nightmare. Rick had to act fast.

__________

It was starting to get dark. Thomas demanded they return to the hotel before the fire juggling show started. Demanded, mind you.

Rick had a plan for this: the “shortcut” through the jungle. Rick had a roundabout way to get them back to the hotel a few hours later than the trail would. He carefully engineered the excursion just in case their tantric lovemaking ended early. He knew exactly where they were going. Sort of.

Thomas started to lag behind, his designer resortwear becoming heavy with the humidity. He looked like a barbie doll dragged through a mud puddle. It was a good look on him. His designer linen shirt was soaked in sweat, but even worse, wrinkled from being thrown in the underbrush for an afternoon quickie. His shoes were befouled beyond redemption. The whole outfit would have to be thoroughly dry-cleaned, then washed, folded, and set on fire.

Thomas slowly became aware of new sensations on his body. The feeling of mist pricking his skin. The pulsing heat inside his clothes. His body was hot. His thoughts sunk into a basic need.

Rick was several paces ahead, out of earshot.

“Is this forest an aphrodesiac?” Thomas asked.

“Yes,” the spirit said. “I’m a fertility spirit? Didn’t you guys read the placard?”

“OhMYgOD!” Thomas jumped away from the floating entity next to him. The spirit seemed to disappear just as Thomas got a good look at it.

“You okay?” asked Rick.

Thomas was sure he had seen something next to him. It looked like a giant floating mask with arms and legs. This was real. He was shaking. Hunting ghosts was not in the travel brochure!

“Nothing, it’s nothing!” He fooled no one.“Let’s keep walking! I really don’t want to miss that fire-eating show.”

Rick stopped. He waited for Thomas to catch up, then stood looking around. He wet his lips. “Hey, uh, can you check that out over there? By that tree.”

“Are we lost?!”

“No,” said Rick. “I just want you to go look over there. By that tree.”

“Why, so you can pin me against a tree? Tear my clothes off? Ravish my body?”

“Fuck. I don’t know, just go over by that tree.”

Whatever. This was lowkey terrible but Thomas could visit the resort spa and get a massage about it later.

Thomas investigated the nearby tree. First of all, why were all the trees spiky? How unnecessary. This tree looked like it was ready to fight.

In a very predictable move, Rick pressed himself against Thomas’s back. Rick’s crotch was rubbing against his ass, aggressively. His hands were wandering a little too much. Through the material of his shorts Thomas felt a dull poke from Rick’s groin area. Something excited. Rick leaned forward against Thomas, as if it wasn’t already obvious.

Thomas underestimated his boyfriend’s capacity for outside adventures. Seriously underestimated.

“But we have to get back to the hotel,” said Thomas. “Before we get too distracted.”

Thomas felt his face get hot. He did not remember being this turned on, ever. He was becoming sensitive to everything. The insides of his thighs were practically shaking. He tried to grind his feet into the dirt, but his legs felt weak. This was to say nothing of his chest, which was growing desperately sensitive.

Rick groaned, pushed his head into the small of Thomas’s neck.

“What cologne are you wearing?” Rick asked. “It’s driving me insane.”

Thomas tried to grip the tree, but his arms felt like spaghetti. Wet spaghetti. “My cologne washed off in that pond. I think- I think there’s something going on. The ghost said-“

“Shhh. Do you wanna-“

Rick grabbed Thomas’s hips, pulling him back to meet the hardness between his legs. Thomas was acutely aware of the implication. Rick was asking “do you want to fuck?” The responsible answer was “no”. But Rick was so turned on, he was practically begging for it. Banging outside in a jungle was so deliciously depraved. Getting all filthy, rolling around in the whatever was on the ground. Who knows who could be watching? There was a ghost on the loose!

“I’m fine with a quick excursion,” said Thomas. “Maybe something to take the edge off?”

“I’ll take your edge. Off.”

Rick took Thomas down into the thick underbrush against the tree. He was careful to guide Thomas on top of him to protect from the dirt.

Thomas spread his legs. “How chivalrous.”

Rick traced Thomas’s spine with his fingertips. “This is all I wanted. To be with you, I mean.”

“In the dirt? Underneath a spiky tree?”

“No, I mean,” Rick let his eyes wander. He looked up at the canopy of the trees above them. The vines and leaves that formed the complicated picture of the jungle.

“I know what you mean,” said Thomas. “I think I went overboard with scheduling.”

Rick’s face lit up.

“I think, I mean, It’s possible that, I was nervous about spending so much time alone with you. So I tried to plan as many activities as I could, so you wouldn’t get bored with me.”

Rick pulled Thomas close to him. Kissed the top of his head.

“I know! I know now that’s ridiculous. But we just started dating. I’m nervous.”

“You’re so cute?”

Thomas closed his eyes and let himself be pulled into a kiss, for once.

“Enough of that,” said Thomas. “Let’s get on with it. We need to get back to the hotel. I know you have some idea of where we are.”

“Yeah I know exactly where we are. But I wanna fuck you again. Here. In this dirt pile.”

“And then we go back to the hotel?”

Rick was already unbuckling his pants. Pulling out his dick. “I want to fuck you again so badly. It was so good earlier.”

“I kind of want to fuck you too,” said Thomas. “And then right after we go back to the hotel?”

“Absolutely.”

Rick divested Thomas of his shorts in an impressive move. He pulled Thomas into his lap.

“I need to be inside you, right now,” said Rick.

Thomas accomplished this easily. Their hips moved together, trying to set a rhythm.

“You’re so fucking good,” said Thomas. “yes keep, keep doing that”.

Rick grabbed Thomas’s hips. Like, really grabbed them.

“You’re so fucking cute.”

The pace quickened. Thomas leaned forward to pull Rick into a series of messy kisses. Hands slipped across torsos and around hips. Thomas pushed against Rick for friction.

“I don’t know why, I am so turned on right now,” said Rick.

“It’s the ghost. I talked to it.”

“Please, we’ve talked about this. No more talking animals.”

“Just. Shut up and fuck me.” It wasn’t a talking rabbit. It was a talking ghost. And it was definitely right next to them, watching. It was creepy but the ghost wasn’t doing any thing weird. You know? And obviously Rick wasn’t having any of it. Thomas tried not to look at the ghost while his hot boyfriend plowed him into the next dimension.

Tried not to look at the ghost when they switched positions. “Here, I want you to hit it from the back.” Thomas put his face into the dirt, where the ghost couldn’t see him. Or vice versa. You know, trying not to think about it. It worked for a minute until Rick started pulling Thomas by the hair, forcing his line of sight towards the ghost.

Hair-pulling is great. Usually Thomas would be happy for some hair pulling.It just so happens that this time his head was down for a reason.

“Rick, that’s so good. I want you on top of me. I wanna look into your eyes.”

Rick obliged. This was more position switching than they usually indulged in but whatever it’s a vacation.

“You’re so in to this,” said Rick.

“Sorry.”

“No, I like it,” Rick pushed forward with a particularly brutal snap of his hips. Thomas’s eyes rolled back into his head for a half second. The ghost spirit thing was still watching. Intently. Leaning over Thomas’s face.

His hands reached up and draped around Rick’s ample shoulders. “Yeah, Rick yes.”

Rick was all too happy to oblige. His muscular arms gripped Thomas’s hips for leverage. Like we’re out here ready to plow into the next dimension.

“Rick!”

Yeah the ghost thing was watching but this was so, so good.

“Rick!”

The pressure in his chest uncoiled, quickly. He grabbed his cock and pumped himself through the pulsing in his head. In his chest. Through his whole goddamn body. He tried to shout Rick’s name but the intensity of his orgasm caused some kind of brain paralysis. Rick grunted. Thomas actually blacked out for a hot second.

“You’re so fucking hot when you come,” Rick grunted.

Thomas felt the warm sticky mess in his hand. On his stomach. Dripping down the lower part of his abdomen. He looked up at the spirit ghost thing.

“Oh my god are you judging me right now?”

“No,” said the spirit. “I mean, this is kind of the point of a fertility spirit. Well, not exactly. Not much I can do here so I’m just watching.”

Rick screamed through his orgasm. Grabbed Thomas by the shoulders and absolutely speared him on his cock. Pounded into his slowly, every sexy hot muscle in his body wet from sweat.

“Oh ho yeah!” the spirit cheered.

Thomas let it happen. He let Rick collapse on top of him, and they held each other in the dirt pile underneath the spiky tree.

The pleasant fertility spirit slowly faded back into the forest, having assessed the offering as adequate. The pleasant memories o that afternoon would go into its ghostly spank bank and be used for the next thousand years or so.

____________________

Rick collapsed on top of the recently changed sheets. Housekeeping is the real hero in this story. That and the sweet, pillowy hotel bed.

Thomas was given first pass at the shower. There was no conversation, he grabbed something out of his suitcase and locked himself in the bathroom. He couldn’t handle the whole “covered in a layer of mud” thing. Not like Rick, anyway.

Whatever the fuck happened in that forest, was awesome. The waterfall sex? Holy shit, the lingerie? Thomas was adventurous, excited about trying new things, totally unexpected. And welcome.

Thomas agreed to relax the schedule, and Rick agreed to a minimum of activities. Salsa dancing was non-negotiable, according to Thomas. But the 7am buffet was “flexible”. He’d take what he could get. The vacation was officially salvaged!

Rick was willing to follow the “schedule” because maybe Thomas had some more surprises? Rick was game for more Thomas surprises, like a sex swing or a latex bodysuit. Or whatever.

“Rick!”

The voice came from the bathroom, muffled by the sound of the shower.

“Rick! Get in here. I am in need of assistance.”

Thomas was not in the shower. He had another sexy surprise up his sleeve. Well, he was naked so not his actual sleeve persay.

Covering the countertop and most of the floor was a buffet of slutty, smutty, kinky toys. The kinds of things that were most definitely on Thomas’s list for “maybe later.” “Later” had finally come, and it looked like Thomas kept really good notes.

“Can you help me put batteries in all of these?” asked Thomas. I didn’t realize how long this was going to take. I wanted to surprise you.”

“I am well and truly surprised.”

Rick took the opportunity to figure out which one should be put to use first. Maybe the one shaped like a monster tentacle? That would look fantastic sticking out of Thomas’s ass.

Rick felt an unexpected urge for photography. Thomas- standing nude in the bathroom surrounded by naughty toys. Maybe he leans over the counter. Shows off his pert ass. Looks over his shoulder with those half-lidded eyes.

But not for long. Rick sets his camera aside somewhere safe and out of the way of the impending chaos. He grabs Thomas by his dark brown hair, the heel of his hand pushes Thomas over the countertop. Thomas squeaks, his shoulders tensing. Rick spreads Thomas’s feet apart. He’s still wearing his hiking boots from earlier. Thomas arches his back, squeaks again.

And then he looks back over his shoulder, no longer a sweet kitten but some kind of pale freckly sex demon: “Daddy, fuck me”.

Rick could pick any toy he wanted. Maybe he picks the simple vibrator. It’s an ideal toy to tease Thomas into compliance. Moan until he’s wet. Until he’s begging for it. Maybe Rick could edge him with one of the rainbow dildos.

Aw, Thomas loves rainbows.

Rick is startled out of his daydream, unfortunately. Thomas has inserted the batteries into a dildo that vibrates and does some kind of pump-action thing automatically. He holds it in front of his face, and looks to Rick.

“This one got excellent reviews online.”

“For once, I’m actually really interested in the reviews.”

Thomas beams. A thought process plays across his face in tiny expressions.

“Think I can fit the whole thing on the first try?”

Best. Vacation. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, leave a comment about maybe your favorite part. whatever!  
Check us out on tumblr and elsewhere!  
I am iambackgarbageblog on tumblr!


End file.
